Teorías
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Conjunto de reflexiones y teorías sobre diferentes situaciones, algunas de ellas basadas en los libros de Sherlock en sus palabras y sus aventuras, otras basadas en teorías propias que muy bien pudieron ocurrírsele a él. El propósito de esta historia es hacernos pensar y tratar de ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, hacernos ver más allá de lo aparente ¿Os atrevéis a probar?
1. Descubriendo el Desván

**Este historia no se puede considerar una historia en sí, es un conjunto de reflexiones y teorías sobre diferentes situaciones, algunas de ellas basadas en los libros de Sherlock en sus palabras y sus aventuras, otras basadas en teorías propias que muy bien pudieron ocurrírsele a él, el propósito de esta historia es hacernos pensar y tratar de ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, espero que guste.**

**Cabe decir que si bien Sherlock Holmes es uno de mis personajes de ficción favoritos nunca había escrito sobre él puesto que no consideraba mi estilo adecuado a alguien de su altura. Este es mi pequeño homenaje al detective más famoso de todos los tiempos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son en su totalidad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, yo sólo los he tomado prestados durante un rato.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac_

El sonado del reloj es roto únicamente por el sonido de mi pluma al escribir la última de las aventuras de mi estimable amigo ¿Qué quién es él? Ni más ni menos que el detective privado Sherlock Holmes, supongo que él no se definiría así mismo como detective privado y sin embargo lo es... en algunas ocasiones bien es cierto que trabaja más como apoyo a la policía pero eso es algo que no viene al caso.

Siempre he considerado a mi amigo como alguien sumamente introvertido pero definirlo como alguien poco sociable tampoco sería la palabra exacta, su mente no es como la nuestra. Todos conocemos la teoría del desván supongo... Según mi estimable amigo el cerebro de una persona es como un pequeño desván vacío en el que hay que meter el mobiliario que uno prefiera, el artesano hábil tiene muchísimo cuidado con lo que mete en el desván y sólo admite las cosa que puedan ayudarle a desempeñar su labor y de las cuales tendrá un gran surtido guardándolas además en el orden más perfecto. Es un error creer que la pequeña habitación tiene paredes elásticas y que puede ensancharse indefinidamente puesto que llega un momento en que cada conocimiento nuevo supone el olvido de otro, así que es de la mayor importancia que los datos inútiles no desplacen a los útiles.

Lo sé, todos pensaréis que es una idea descabellada puesto que se dice que la mente del ser humano tiene una capacidad indefinida para almacenar conocimiento y yo mismo he pensado así durante mucho tiempo, pero la edad... La edad me ha demostrado que quizás la teoría de Holmes no fuera tan descabellada como yo mismo intenté hacerle creer ¿O no es cierto que con el paso del tiempo nos cuesta más almacenar nueva información? ¿Acaso no es verdad que conforme los años pesan sobre nosotros los recuerdos y conocimientos del pasado se difuminan? Sé que os estaréis riendo pero ¿Cuántos de vosotros in ayuda de mirar un libro, calculadora de ningún tipo, sólo con papel y lápiz, podría hacer una raíz cuadrada a la perfección? Pocos o ninguno, lo hemos olvidado, algo que antaño podíamos hacer sin dificultad ahora prácticamente ni sabríamos por donde cogerlo... Incluso yo tengo que admitir que a veces me cuesta recordar temas de medicina... Medicina, que antaño fuera mi profesión ¿Qué demuestra esto? Muchos dirán que simplemente que el tiempo no perdona a nadie, y sin embargo ¿No podría ser que mi "desván" ha comenzado a estar saturado y empieza a deshacerse de algunas cosas? Lo sé suena ilógico pero siempre se ha dicho que un niño puede aprender mucho más rápido que un adulto ¿Por qué? Si, su cerebro está en pleno desarrollo y "vacio" sin nada, todo un "desván" virgen listo para comenzar a amueblarse. Quizás, sólo quizás, cuando Holmes me planteó la teoría no supe verla y el se refería a esto, al paso del tiempo que nos pasa factura a todos y con el paso del tiempo hace que perdamos cosas, quizás el sólo lo identifica como un desván llenándose y que al llegar a cierto límite, límite marcado por la edad, comienza a perder cosas... Igual él sólo lo explico con su sentido único y metódico y yo le di otra interpretación en su momento, interpretación que ahora ha cambiado.

Es curioso como el tiempo nos da otra visión de las cosas, una visión que muchas veces jamás nos imaginamos que pudiéramos llegar a ver jamás porque en ese momento, en ese preciso y único momento lo vimos con un cristal y sólo el paso del tiempo nos ha permitido verlo desde otro ángulo, un ángulo que en muchas ocasiones no pensáramos siquiera que existiere, es curioso... muy curioso...

-Dígame mi querido amigo ¿En qué piensa? Lleva largo rato en silencio sumergido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy sumergido en ellos, Holmes? Bien puedo estar escribiendo, como es el caso, la última de nuestras venturas

-Pudiera ser de no ser porque la tinta hace rato que se le ha secado en la pluma y lleva cerca de quince minutos con la mirada fija en la misma palabra

-Estaba reflexionando sobre algo que dijo usted hace tiempo

-Magnífico, cuénteme a que conclusiones ha llegado


	2. Desafiando a la Realidad

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, he tardado más de lo previsto en subirlo pero espero que os guste igual, esta vez es Sherlock quien nos habla. A su vez os animo a dejarme Reviews ya que eso siempre anima a seguir o me da ideas, además siempre me ha gustadod saber vuestras opiniones.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son en su totalidad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, yo sólo los he tomado prestados durante un rato.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estamos habituados a decir esto es así o esto es asa pero ¿y si eso no es tal y como nosotros decimos? ¿Y si somos nosotros quienes percibimos la realidad de una forma total o parcialmente alterada? Me explicaré mejor: Un daltónico, percibe la "realidad" alterada ¿no? Los colores que ve no son los que debería ver ¿Cómo sabemos que es él quien tiene un defecto y no somos el resto? ¿Cómo sabemos que son nuestras características las adecuadas y normales y no las suyas? Muchos dirán que eso es porque hay estudios que demuestran que tiene que ser así y ellos tienen una alteración ¿Una alteración comparada con que? ¿Con el resto? También dirán que en un examen anatómico con varios sujetos siempre ha sido el daltónico el que tenía alguna diferencia pero ¿Y si son los demás quienes tienen el defecto? Es una posibilidad ínfima pero digna de estudio. Eso querría decir que nuestra percepción de la realidad está alterada que ya no somos nosotros los normales y eso ya no os gusta tanto. La posibilidad de no percibir lo que realmente lo que y que haya algún tipo de defecto que si bien os puede hacer igual al resto sigue siendo una alteración, muy común, pero alteración. Y no sólo con la vista, ¿y si fuera igual para el resto de sentidos? Oído, olfato, tacto, gusto. Por supuesto lo más simple es decir que tanta gente y con tantos estudios no puede estar equivocada con estas cosas… ¿Os tengo que recordar que antes todos creían que la Tierra era plana? ¿O que todo giraba a nuestro alrededor? Si, la ciencia ha evolucionado y nos ha dado muchas respuestas, pero en este caso si la percepción de la realidad se ha basado desde una primicia errónea, a saber que nosotros somos los normales y el resto tienen un alteración, eso quiere decir que los resultados son erróneos.

Lo mismo pasa con la mente aunque no es una ciencia de la que tenga amplio conocimiento a diferencia de lo que ocurre con mi habitual método, después de todo la realidad está integrada por lo que percibe nuestro cerebro ¿Y si nuestra mente decide alterar la realidad, nos la hace experimentar de forma diferente? ¿Qué es real? ¿Las sensaciones que tienen un esquizofrénico o alguien que sufre de alucinaciones o las nuestras? Por supuesto, un esquizofrénico es un enfermo, también es que nosotros lo hemos catalogado así en virtud a lo que hemos establecido como normalidad, pero pensándolo analíticamente, ese mundo "distorsionado" que él percibe es real, para él esa es su realidad y somos nosotros los que tenemos un defecto, los que no percibimos la realidad. No sirve un, no cuenta él está enfermo y el resto no, muchas veces lo que ve no existe ¿Puedes demostrarlo al 100%? ¿Puede que él este enfermo, es cierto, y puede que no sea del todo exacto lo que perciba pero y si su mundo está más cerca de la realidad que el nuestro? ¿Acaso eso no haría que nosotros fuéramos los enfermos junto a él pero de los dos él fuera el más sano? No gusta pensar en esa posibilidad pero la realidad es producto de la imaginación, de lo que nuestro cerebro percibe, los perros ven en dos dimensiones y se pierden muchas cosas y no obstante esa es su realidad ¿Podemos estar limitados? Obviamente sabemos que si, no vemos los rayos X o los rayos Gamma y sabemos que están que son "reales" pero no los percibimos ¿Si algo no lo vemos deja de ser real? Por supuesto que no, no ves a los microorganismos que hacen fermentar el queso y sin embargo sé que están ahí.

¿Por qué sino a veces cuando nos despertamos sobresaltados por un sueño pensamos, gracias a Dios solo era un sueño? Acaso no somos capaces de reconocer el sueño de la vigilia ¿Por qué? Quizás porque ambos mundos son reales para nuestro cerebro, por eso incluso a veces después de despertar podemos llegar a pensar que seguimos soñando ¿podría ser la verdadera realidad la que percibimos en sueños? Esos mundos a menudo distorsionados y extraños. Si lo que percibimos estando despiertos está sujeto a tantas variables, que podrían ser erróneas, como estamos seguros que lo que nos rodea es lo que de verdad hay ¿Podría estar codificado el cerebro de los humanos para percibir ciertas cosas únicamente sean reales o no? ¿Cómo podrían detectar eso los científicos si ellos están codificados del mismo modo? En definitiva ¿Podemos estar seguros que lo que percibimos es real?

-Holmes, Holmes ¡Dios Santo, Holmes! Se ha llenado de ceniza ¿Acaso no veía como se caía del cigarro? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Perdona mi querido Watson, estaba planteándome ciertas preguntas sobre la realidad, un tema fascinante, abre todo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades.


End file.
